


Wordplay

by DandereMikuo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandereMikuo/pseuds/DandereMikuo
Summary: Karma loves teasing Nagisa, so he did it with pickup lines.





	

"Hey, Nagisa?"

 

"Yes, Karma?"

 

"Are you a knife?"

 

Nagisa rolled his eyes in exasperation. The redhead that was sitting beside him was cracking pickup lines all day long, and he was getting tired of it. Weary of hearing his lines, he ignored Karma's question, unwilling to give a response.

 

The taller male chuckled as he observed the bluenette's actions. Without hesitation, he swiftly snaked his arms around Nagisa's waist, pulling him closer. "Come on, don't be such a downer!"

 

"Fine. Why do you think I'm a knife?"

 

Karma smiled devilishly, cupping him by the chin and whispered. "Because your smile could pierce right through my heart."

 

Nagisa attempted to push him away, but he was no match for the redhead's strong grip and he was left with no more options but to drown in sheer embarrassment. Heat crept up to his cheeks ever so slowly as he stared right into his mercury-colored eyes. 

 

"Forget the knife, you're more like a gun," Karma said after a moment of silence had passed. "Do you know why?" Nagisa averted his gaze and covered his ears while shaking his head no.

 

The redhead smirked smugly as he pried off Nagisa's hands off his ears with ease, his forehead bumping with the other. "That attitude of you won't do, princess."

 

"J-just say what you have to say!" The bluenette exclaimed.

 

"You're like a gun, because..." His voice trailed off, until he pinched the boy by the nose. "Well, if it's you, I might as well give it a _shot_."

 

That did it. With all the strength he could muster, Nagisa was finally able to get away from Karma's arms, standing up in the process. His face was like a tomato, as if a million flames had burst to form that shade. As Karma was drowning in laughter, he turned to leave, but as soon as he attempted to walk--

 

He _tripped_ , as his feet felt like they're were jelly to begin with. Surprised, the redhead laughed no more and abruptly approached Nagisa. "Are you all right?"

 

He looked over to Karma and nodded his head. As the taller male reached out his hand, Nagisa refused to accept it, leaving him confused.

 

"Don't help me stand."

 

"Why?"

 

As soon as he asked that, the boy pulled him closer and gave him a quick peck, smiling as he finished.

 

"Because I fell for you, Karma."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead from laughing. XD 
> 
> I can't believe I used that pickup line--


End file.
